It is customary to add natural or synthetic gems (hereinafter gems) to jewelry items to commemorate various incidents in the lives of the wearers of those jewelry items or to additionally ornament those jewelry items. For example, it is customary to add gems to rings, necklaces, bracelets, emblems, plaques, brooch pins and watch cases.